


Black, White, and Gray World

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mafia AU, Multi, ereri, riren - Freeform, second fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the story of a young inspiring cop, who just wants justice and mercy. Whose journey has been taken a back by those who kill the bad guys. Are they really helping the people?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punkmikasa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Punkmikasa).



Eren. He took a hard deep breath, and exhaled onto his warm coffee. His ears felt frozen from the weather outside, and his desk had been located right next to the window. Which had been bliss during the other seasons ,but currently was being despised.

The young adult took a sip of the coffee in hopes for warmth. He had just been filing a case, about a shooting on the Titan’s turf. As much as Eren hated to admit it, he felt anger flow through his veins. Two innocent women shot, their bodies placed in a new location completely clean of any dna. slowly he set his warm cup off to the side.

Then, his focus was completely gone as he felt a wad of paper being through onto the back of his head. Erens shoulders tightened from the surprise of it. He slowly turned his head to look at the annoyance and there he was smiling bright. With that stupid and cocky face.

“Eren. You, Me, Riener, and Marco. Are hitting the club tonight, so finish that report up and meet at Club Maria at 8” He directed. Not really leaving me much of a choice as Reiner stuck a thumbs up and Marco pleaded with his eyes just begging for me to go. To assist with his crush on Jean, which he would be willing to help Marco out, but again it is Jean.

“I’ll go I gue—“ before Eren was interrupted by a strong voice that could just grasp everyone’s attention. “Me and Historia will also be attending.” And Ymir wrapped her arm around Historia. Settling her hand on Historia’s small waist.

Jean’s smile grows bigger, and his eyes seem to go fiery. His grin going bigger and bigger by the minute. “I shall see those listed at the hangout.” Jean winked at Eren, Marco, and Historia. “Unless others come along…as long as they are looking very amazing I won’t mind!”.

As others began to pack up and get ready Eren was finishing the file. Helping the filing continue forward on that case. He seemed ecstatic, looking forward for a fun night out with friends. It was a well earned break from all the past sudden shootings that they’ve been discovering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ubers are dangerous

When arriving home, Eren was anxious but super excited about the night. He hoped that this would be a good night for Marco to help him get together with Jean. He wanted to dress nice for himself to hopefully find someone to dance with.

Then Eren discovered the black slacks, and loose white button up, and he was excited to feel himself. Eren has his anxiety slowly flush out of him as he got dressed and checked out his ass a few times. Vigorously he brushes his teeth and adds a spritz of cologne. Eren attempts to slick back his hair and failed miserably. It was disheveled with a half slick back which just brought out natural semi-feminine beauty. Quickly, he slid on some dress shoes and a black winter jacket as he entered the Uber that was taking him to his destination.

Eren released a sigh of relief as he was being taken to the bar. Soon he began to notice that the car wasn’t heading the right direction and that it was taking him somewhere different.

“Uh-you missed the turn a few streets ago so you need help?” Eren squeaked as he felt uncomfortable during the situation. The driver just gave a strange noise and sped up until they were on the highway. 

Looking for escape Eren through his body into the locked door trying to get it open. He was so focused on breaking down the door to sign for help and tuck and roll out, that he didn’t even notice the miscellaneous driver putting on a gas mask. Soon something was released into the air and Eren panicked. He tried his best to cover up the fumes to breathe through his top. But he felt his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier.

••••••••••••••••••

Marco day at the bar top anxiously as everyone was going around and dancing inappropriately. He tapped his nails against the counter and checked his watch every so often noticing Eren was late. His eyes scanned around the club looking for a hint of him at the least.

He began to fumble with his thumbs until someone plopped down next to him. He saw the figure put his face on the counter in utter defeat. Of course Jean would never win in his coercion with Mikass. Marco took his hand and gently began rubbing circles in back as Jean released a groan of disappointment.

The Bartender made eye contact with Marco and he smiled and politely asked for two Sprites when the bartender made their way over to him. Soon the thought of Eren slowly drifted out of his mind.


End file.
